Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. For example, such network services may include intermediate publication services that enable communication between users and sharing of different published content (e.g., textual data, images, videos, audio files, etc.) between the users. To maximize the exposure of a publication, typical intermediate publication services repeatedly transmit the same publication to more than one network service. Such actions, however, may be perceived as spamming by users, filters, etc., reducing the effectiveness and efficiency of those publication services.